Rain
by snow-ivory
Summary: Enclose me in your gentle rain. Lemon. KakaHina.


**-Rain-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi, not mine.**

**PWP**

**...  
**

Kakashi could no longer remember why Hinata was in his apartment.

He knew that she should not be, and he knew he should send her home. As he sat in the edge of his bed in his sleeveless shirt looking at her tonight, and something inside him was longing for something cool, something gentle—something almost like the rain.

Kakashi knew it was not the regular rain, because outside, it was raining and he had no desire to be outside. He had been training her for months and he realized something had built inside of him all the time he spent with her. He taught her about chakra and how it could be shaped and after a few months of training she formed her chakra lions.

He praised her for her achievement. Who would suspect weak Hinata would be able to come out with such?

It should be a reason to celebrate but not to her. He mistook it as humbleness once, but as he got to know her, he knew it was her feeling of inadequacy.

Sometimes they trained together until the lightning struck inside the dark slow-moving sky. Sometimes they ran back to their houses in the rain and it would be the only time he saw her smile.

_She was like an iris, an iris that thrives in the rain._

And tonight she was in his apartment, and outside it was raining.

_And he tasted her...and how she thrived in his bed._

Kakashi loved this thing about her. Every single lap seemed to double her pleasure from the previous ones, eliciting erotic moans that grew louder. Using his elbows, he pushed the back of her knees, opening her wider as his mouth and tongue continued to caress her expertly. She was throwing her head left and right as his hands reached up to rub her swollen breasts simultaneously, her nipples were hardened fully, reacting beautifully to his touch. Every now and then he would pull her hips down as his tongue continued to punish her down there. She arched upward, giving his hands more access to her breasts and torso.

Hinata became much wetter as this continued, her irregular breaths and high-pitched moans were only provoking him to add more pressure to his tongue as his slowed the pace of his lapping. It came to the point where he built her too much, her nipples and clit became very tautened for a few seconds and flushed as blood seemed to have accumulated there, that with fast continuous pinches of her nipples and rougher but slower laps of his tongue she finally exploded screaming, her body shaking in heightened pleasure as juice poured out of her. He did not stop, licked them all clean until she slowly calmed, her chest still heaving from his play.

He slowly climbed up her body, looking for a few moments at her flushed face, before kissing her lips passionately, his large palms caressing her hair.

He felt Hinata moan into his mouth and he groaned as he felt free her hands caress his back. Outside, the rain continued to fall. For a moment, the weight and consequence of his action hit him. It seemed to him that all his agitation, pent-up frustrations and desire needed release, and he wanted her more than ever. He looked into her eyes, the pale jewels that reminded him of the clear bright sky, even now in the night, as the heavy downpour continued to fall rhythmically on the roof like the steady beating of the drum.

He wanted to please her more and he wanted to please himself by pleasing her. He wanted to show her there was a deeper and farther place he could go, and a new height they both could reach together. His eyes pleaded into her and she nodded slowly.

_She was ready._

Leisurely, he slid down her body and grabbed her feet, carefully opening them. Kneeling in between her legs, he slowly pushed his length into her opening. He kept his eye on her face all the time, as she gradually took him in, her small body adjusting to his size. He looked at all of her, at the way her hair was fanning across his pillow, as he etched every curve of her body into his memory, because this was how he wanted to remember her. As the first splinter of pain was visible in her face, he paused, waiting for it to recede from her expression.

After that, at snail's pace, he pushed further. The wetness from his previous play helped the process a lot, and she began to writhe in pain. But he knew, and she knew the pain would come, and he saw that she quickly grew accustomed to it. Finally, with a quick push, she shrieked as the sharp pain of first entry overpowered her, and he stopped. He was trying hard not to move further or back, waiting instead, even though her tightness was inviting him in and it was taking a lot of his willpower. He knew it would be painful for her and he wanted to minimize it however he could. Keeping his length intact, he bent down and planted kisses on her neck passionately, while his hands continued to caress her hair and breasts.

Hinata took in and let out a few deep breaths, calming down. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck, as he began to pull out of her slowly and then he pushed to her hilt instantly. He kept it at that pace, instant pushes and slow pulls for half a dozen times, until she began to moan in pleasure. This was the signal he was waiting for. He began to quicken his pace, going faster with each pull, his hips moving while he kissed her lips and felt her whimper in his mouth. He was no longer afraid of hurting her, she was far too wet as at this point the pleasure he was building inside of her was the only thing she could feel. He could see it in the way her eyes and moth were half open.

Kakashi decided that he was going to give her his all this time. He was on top of her now, and had manoeuvred himself so that she could not move any more than he wanted her to. She was completely at his mercy, and he loved it. All those experiences he had, he was going to use it to please the girl he loved. Control and restraint were his talent, and as he moved faster, she could only arch her back, causing his thrusts to get harder and deeper than before as her legs seemed to widen to welcome him. She strained against the hand holding her in place, but with each struggle he increased his pace.

Hinata was basically screaming this time, but he never slowed his pace. He felt her body shook after five minutes, and felt her first orgasm wrack in her body, warm liquid seemed to leak inside her at once, but he was steadying his pace. Her body was receiving and struggling against the pleasure at the same time, and he engraved the sight into his memory. Her long blackish blue hair was wet on her sweaty neck. He continued his hard thrusts and then after a full minute she came the second time, screaming his name and arching her body, her breasts continued to jiggle with his rhythm. He still maintained his control, as heavy breaths and moans escaped her cute little mouth; he felt the warm spray of rain inside her again. He felt like releasing himself but he restrained again, wanting to feel her body shake against his thrusts once more.

This time Kakashi was going faster, enhancing himself with chakra as he lifted both her legs to the air. Sweat was tumbling down his forehead even though outside, it continued to rain. With each speedy thrust, he felt her body melt and struggle against him, until it came to the point where her body shook and she screamed his name again. He felt her insides rain violently and contract against him, and he could no longer control himself as he groaned and released into her in one final deep thrust before he collapsed on top her, face buried in her sweaty neck.

Hinata was catching her breath as he cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply, her hands wrapped around his neck. She tasted so sweet and he thought about tasting her every day from that night. Letting the air cool down their heated body he pulled her closer. They snuggled as they both listened to the sound of outside rain that was calming.

Tonight was a night for both of them to remember and they both knew that if flame was going to engulf them in the future, they both could cool down in the rain, both from outside—and the inside.

**...**

**END**


End file.
